Honkai Comet of Love
by Haminku
Summary: A white-haired girl, and her captain. What could go wrong, when their emotions collide into one feeling - Love? A lot of things can go wrong, really. (This is my first fanfic, so many things can go wrong with my words.)
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 - A New Captain?

**_Prologue_**

"I love you, Kiana."

The white haired maiden, Kiana awakens in her room, lying in bed, surveying her surroundings. Restless as she is, she decides to stay awake, staring blankly at the dimly lit ceiling. Her arm itches under a bandage. She rubs it softly, as if she was remembering a fond moment in her life. She shifted to the left, and beside her was the Captain.

The chilly air flows through the room and courses through her body. Shivering, she wraps the Captain in an embrace, which makes her feel warm and safe.

Memories flow back, remembering all the times they had together. Her eyelids become increasingly heavy, and she begins to drift away.

**_Chapter 1 - A New Captain!?_**

Kiana, heading to the office, sighing as she walks through the halls because of being called to the office by Himeko, she sucks it up and walks there. Walking, she fusses on the way to the office saying "Awww, I really don't want to go here.." sounding like she's about to cry. As she arrives to the office, Himeko tells Kiana to sit down on a chair.

"I hope you've heard, but a new captain that goes by the name 'Haminku' will be your new captain starting from now." says Himeko, notifying Kiana about her new captain. "Are you kidding me?! Another captain?!" says Kiana, releasing her frustrations upon Himeko. Himeko stops Kiana by saying "Listen." Kiana stops for a moment, Himeko continues what she needed to say.

"The other captains couldn't handle your team mostly because you were too hard to deal with. Can't you at least cope with the new captain for a bit?" Kiana agrees, even though she still disagrees, says "Fine..." Himeko, satisfied with her answer, asks Haminku if he considers changing teams to lead. A young, charming, male voice was heard in Kiana's ears, and a strange feeling goes into her head. The male voice said, "I still choose this team. If I heard correctly, they're a very cheerful team, and I chose them. It would be pointless to lose hope, so I prefer to provide hope for them." Kiana ignores what he says, and Himeko asks, "Do you still refuse with this captain?" Kiana, having a change of heart, she sighs and says "I'll take back my statement. I accept."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

The captain arrives at Hyperion, the AI on the ship, calling out to everyone "Captain on bridge." Kiana, who just so happened to be standing in front of the elevator that the captain came from, looks back. He was tall, and looked only a few years older than her.

As she observed him, Haminku had waved towards Kiana, and said "Hi there, I go by Haminku, and I'm your new captain here." Kiana, answering to Haminku's greeting, says "I'm Kiana. Kiana Kaslana." hearing Kiana saying that, Haminku answers "Ah, so you're Kiana Kaslana! I've heard of you many times by Himeko, you-" Cut off by the arrival of Bronya and Mei as they greet Haminku, it seems that they get along well.

Kiana, not really curious if she could get along with Haminku as well. As she approaches Haminku, she doesn't know how to approach him. Haminku, about to ask what's wrong, gets interrupted by Kiana, who says "You'd better take good care of us." Haminku, ignoring the reason why she would harshly say that, he answers "Of course!" with a smile on his face, which made Kiana's day shine a bit brighter.

All of a sudden, a mission was passed over to the Captain. The girls knew this, so they trusted the Captain on it. Making his first move, he sent Kiana first.


	3. Chapter 3 - Worrywart!

After the mission assigned was complete, they had returned to Hyperion. Haminku was worried sick about Kiana, hearing that she went unconscious shortly after he sent Bronya.

He went to the Hyperion's infirmary, checking on the 3 girls who had just returned from battle. They had a few noticable injuries, which were a few bruises and cuts, and Kiana's check-up taking the longest. Haminku, being the worrywart he is, rushes over to Kiana. "Kaslana, are you alright?! I heard you went unconscious after I sent Zaychik!" the worried face of Haminku explained how he felt about Kiana, he even thought that it was his fault, seeing as how he sent her first. Kiana noticed this, but tried to ignore it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just have a small headache and a few cuts. Besides, I don't think it's your fault, it's just that the battleship had that program." Haminku felt relieved after hearing that, and says "I'm glad. Anyway, just get some rest. I hear that we have to head to New Zealand immediately from Himeko. At this speed, we'll arrive there in a few hours. Get some rest while you're at it. You'll need it." Not knowing how to respond, Kiana says "O-okay, thanks...". This made Kiana think differently about Haminku, so she just got some rest.


	4. Chapter 4 - After Some Time

Over the course of 9 months, Kiana finally realized her feelings for Haminku. He always took the longest time to care for Kiana. Her mean, cold and stupid attitude, turned into a gentle, kind and still idiotic attitude. He was always taking the longest time just to check up on Kiana, gently treating her with every encounter they had.

Over time, Kiana had unknowingly started falling in love with Haminku. Him being nice towards her had affected her feelings for him, and as a result, she wants to form a deep bond with him. Whenever she sees him talk with the other girls, her heart aches, hurting her everytime she sees it. She feels like conversating with Haminku, hesitating as she was worried about what he would think of her. Haminku notices this strange behaviour of Kiana, and asks her a question. "Kaslana, what's wrong? If you have a problem, I'll be glad to hear it." Kiana, surprised from the sudden question, slightly steps back, blushing as she does it. "Um... captain, may I know y-your real name..?" Haminku laughs in response, saying "Since that's what you wanted to know, I'll tell you. My name's Toshihiro Kanata, if you want, we can address each other using our first names.." winking as he says it. Kiana hesitates to say Kanata's name, saying "W...well then, K-Kanata..." Kanata, satisfied with her response, pats her head and says "Good job, Kiana." Kiana goes full-on Tsundere and blushes as she hurriedly backs away. "She's gentle, but she doesn't like to show it.. What a cute personality.." Lightly laughing as he says so.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confession?

Author's Note:

The next chapter is a bit unsafe, so feel free to skip chapter 6.

_

After a few weeks of Kiana and Kanata's friendly and mutual friendship, Kiana's feelings towards him may have further developed towards love.

Kiana was doing her best to endure and hide it from him, thinking it would make their friendship deteriorate into pieces. But she still waited. Waited for him to make a move on her, but as time went on, she couldn't wait any longer. She planned all day to confront Kanata the right way. Even Bronya and Mei noticed her strange behaviour, but left her to her business, as they could tell she didn't want to be interrupted. Though, Mei was indeed very interested in what Kiana was doing...

And it was the next day, where it would be her day. As the next day arrived, she did her usual everyday routine, and waited for Kanata to arrive. For what seemed like an eternity, even though it was just 23 minutes, Kanata had finally arrived.

The clicking, whirring sounds of the machinery moving to open the doors alerted Kiana of Kanata's arrival, joined by the phrase "Captain on bridge." Kanata sees Kiana turning around to face him, and he greets Kiana. "Good morning, Kiana." Kiana responds with the same greeting, but with a more sincere tone than usual as a response. Kanata smiles as he feels closer to Kiana, and stands beside her, admiring the view.

Kiana, figuring this moment was the perfect environment, checks if anybody was there. And there was nobody, as luck went on her side.

"Now's my chance! If I don't say it now, I'll never be able to say it again! Come on, you can do it, me!" Kiana stares at Kanata, who is staring into the clouds as he simultaneously thinks "I hope Kiana doesn't hate me for this, but I really have to say it.. otherwise, my plans will be foiled.." they finally faced each other, and Kiana looks down, closing her eyes while blushing and Kanata, taking a deep breath.

They both happened to simultameously say what they have on their mind. Kiana, saying it in a tone where it could be considered shouting, nervously says "Kanata, y-you're always so kind t-to me.. p-please, g-go out with me..!" Kanata, on the other hand, said "Kiana, you're more than just a precious friend to me, and I'd regret it if you went away from my life... would you go out with me!?" a bit of nervousness on the side made Kanata's sentence slower, but he tried


	6. Chapter 6 - Embrace

Author's Note:

This'll get a lot worse, slightly unsafe but not too NSFW.

_

They stared at each other for a long amount of time as they realized that they simultaneously confessed to each other. "Did we just..." they thought about what they had done, creating a very awkward situation between the two.

A confession that was meant for one another, turned to a confession with each other. They couldn't say anything at all. The tension in the area was just.. awkward. Nobody was there, except the two. Kiana turns back, her hands as if clenching her fists. Kanata, too, turns back. The two of them, not knowing what to do, they quietly take small steps back every second.

Alas, their backs had collided. Kanata felt the suit that Kiana wore was smooth, but scaly. Kiana felt Kanata's clothes, too. A soft, a fabric texture. Every touch that she felt was treasured to her in her memories.

Kanata awkwardly makes a move by touching Kiana's finger with his pinky finger. Kiana becomes aware of it, and in response, Kiana wraps her pinky finger around Kanata's. They turn around to face each other, and they transition from finger-wrapping to holding hands. Their faces, close enough to have their lips collide against each other, with them feeling each other's warmth.

They're both aware of what's currently happening, and proceed to get closer. They're already closer in terms of friendship, but now, they're getting closer in something... more.

Kiana closes her eyes, and tiptoes to reach Kanata's height. Kanata already knew what Kiana wanted to do, so he closes his eyes. Kiana, accidentally losing her balance, which shifted to the front, had their lips collide, with an unexpected push.

They both fall down on the floor, and their lips are still connected to each other. Their first kiss with each other made a sweet taste that they couldn't describe, but even then, would remember their whole life. Kanata could feel Kiana's tongue begging for an entry into his mouth, so Kanata proceeds to take take the initiative. Aggressively kissing, as they both blush, having their tongues wrap against each other. Kiana let out a small moan, as the surge of pleasure from kissing was somehow an overwhelmingly good feeling. And for what seemed like 30 seconds, was 7 minutes.

They had lost each other's sense of time, but had shared each other's first. They stop. Kiana's face looked like she was embarrassed but happy. A smile on her face was visible, her breath was very warm, and she was blushing. Kanata was blushing, too. As they get up from the floor, a moment of silence, the tension in the area, unknown. Yet, there was one thing they missed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Together Forever

They both lock their sight into the eyes of each other, Kiana's blue eyes, reflecting the light shining from the light that shone outside, focusing on Kanata's dark, brown eyes locking on to Kiana.

Their faces get closer again, smiling while closing their eyes, tilting their head, pulling each other in their embrace. They both say "Yes, I will.."

while simultaneously kissing each other again, a lot more gently, this time. Kissing each other, they start holding each other tightly as time goes on, and stops as they slowly but surely distance their faces away from each other.

Their mixed saliva, hanging on to their lips, dissolves after a while. Staring at each other, they start hugging one another even tighter like there was no tomorrow, Kiana says her thoughts to Kanata, "I want to stay like this.. with you.. forever.." in a very sleepy tone. Suddenly, she conks right out, as if she was knocked unconscious..


	8. Chapter 8 - W-was That All a Dream?

Kiana instantly wakes up in her room, surveying her surroundings quickly. Relaxed as to know nobody had seen her current state, she looks at the clock. Turns out, it's already 3:13 PM.

She knew she was already late to greet Kanata, like she usually does. Out of the blue, however, she starts thinking about the "dream" she had, blushing at the thought of having her first kiss with Kanata. She shakes her head not in disapproval, but instead, to shake her thoughts away. Kiana transitions to sitting on the side of the bed, noticing a chair very close to her. The door in her room opens, revealing Kanata entering. Kiana did nothing to stop him, but instead let him approach her.

As Kanata approached her, he pecks a kiss on Kiana's soft lips as he sits down next to her. Strangely enough, she didn't even realise what he just did, but she regains her thoughts, her head slowly having a bright, noticable blush, red as a tomato. Kiana slaps Kanata, luckily enough, hesitating to use her full strength. Kanata, having a bit of his feelings hurt, asks "Kiana, what was that for!?" and in response, Kiana says "I-Idiot! Only couples are supposed to do that!!" as she says that, the thought of being couples with Kanata goes in her head, making her blush even more.

She was even fidgeting with her fingers as she said it. Kanata could tell that Kiana thought what happened 4 hours ago was a dream. Kanata slowly raises his hand, attracting Kiana's attention towards it. She closes her eyes as he does it, thinking that Kanata would hit her back from what she did. But after gently putting his hand on Kiana's head, Kanata starts stroking her head.

Kiana, smiling as she blushes, doesn't fight back. A pleasant feeling came from just a few strokes on the head.

Putting his hand away from Kiana's soft, white hair, Kanata says "Kiana, what happened this morning wasn't a dream. We both confessed to each other at the same time, didn't we?" Kiana, clearly trying to hide the relief on her face, looks away, smiling. In a cute, gentle tone, Kiana says "You better stay by my side forever, okay?" Kanata, promising he would do so, pecks his mouth onto Kiana's head, hugging her tightly. "That's my promise, Kiana. And I'll never break it. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9 - Summer Date! (Extra inside)

It's summer, and they're both in Soukai City. Kiana's taking a break from making terrible dishes, and Kanata, who was just trying to help.

Kiana and Kanata are awkwardly sitting next to each other on a bench. They really don't have a single idea on what to talk about, so they're just observing their surroundings. A quiet, isolated place located in the city with a view that would make anyone's eyes sparkle. At the same time, they're also observing each other, and if their eyes meet contact, they just instantly blush and look away. Wanting to break the awkwardness, Kanata thinks of something good to start with. He comes up with an idea to go on a proper, planned date, as if they're not on one already. "Hey, Kiana..?" Kiana looks at Kanata and just stares. Meanwhile, Kanata's eyes are twitching from the awkward situation between the two. Kanata tries to break the ice, "So... since we're on a date right no-" Cut off by Kiana's words "O-oh, yeah, we're on a date.." Kanata just goes speechless for a while, just to think of where to go. "Kiana, why don't we go to the HOMU Arcade Centre? It seems like a good place to go."

Kiana didn't really mind where they would go, but all she cared about was being close to Kanata. Though, they weren't really doing anything, and.. they just wanted to do something to pass the time with each other. Kiana agrees and the two proceed to walk towards there, all the while Kiana locks her arm onto Kanata's. During this, an uneasy feeling went through Kanata as he felt like he was being followed, while Kiana seemed to be normally walking. But little did he know, Kiana was feeling the same. 'There's someone following us, I can feel it.' and the two of them thought the same thing.

"I didn't know that Kiana and Captain were already going out..." was what was partially heard, or at least what Kiana heard. Deciding to shrug it off, she just clinged on tight to Kanata's arm, giving him a sharp shock. Kiana starts to hum happily while she's very close to Kanata, people around them giving subtle yet hard stares, which did terrify Kanata a bit. "I'm definitely going to get a beating..."

After some time, Kanata started to get really, really nervous, thanks to his self-consciousness of being stared at. Kiana notices the sudden quirk by him. "Ehh, Kanata, what's wrong?" the sudden question took him by surprise for a bit, but he manages to respond "Ahahaha... it's nothing, really." Kiana could easily notice that Kanata is just trying to hide that he's being nervous, and.. "Kanata, you know I can sense when you're lying.." Kiana faces his cheek, a bit of embarrassment from her thoughts. She hesitantly licks his cheek from the bottom to the top, shocking him purely from the sensation it gave from the tongue. Kiana stops, closing her mouth while covering it, and saying "Because that's the taste of a liar~" in a smug tone with a wink. "K-Kiana.." As soon as she heard her name, she realised that what she just did was pretty embarassing, widening her eyes then covering her face while her whole face turns red. Kanata, being a 'smooth' person, says "You know.. I wouldn't mind you doing that again." Kiana instantly gets a lot more embarrassed, so she lightly pinched Kanata on his shoulder to get back at him. Kanata laughs it off, and continues walking together with a blushing Kiana.

**Chapter 9.5 (Mini chapter) - Kiana Has.. a Big Appetite..**

Kiana tugs on Kanata's shirt, while repeatedly saying"Kanata.. I'm hungryyyy!" Kanata feels the very, very strong pull by Kiana, and says in response, "Good timing, Kiana, I just got peckish for some food, too." Kiana got excited by his response, asking "So where are we heading to?" Kanata just smiles at her question, saying "Just follow me, you'll see." Kiana didn't really mind where they'd go, so she just heeds his request. As they arrived, Kiana is massively surprised at his choice. "H-HOMU Family Restaurant..? Why this?" As it turns out, Kanata knew about Kiana's intentions. "I know that you plan to become the head chef of this place, so it's probably a good idea.. I think." Kiana just gets a little bit too excited, knowing that Kanata knows her well despite it being nearly one year since they met, and the fact that he's been paying attention to Kiana, and jumps onto Kanata to hug him, and he nearly falls down, but saves himself from falling, thanks to his reflexes putting his right leg back. They both happily enter the restaurant and take a seat.

"At this rate, I'll run out of money.." Kanata was saying that to himself as he was facing Kiana, who was ordering a bunch of items on the menu. '"I'll have this, and this, and this.. Oh, and this too!" Kanata just smiled at the sight of Kiana somehow enjoying ordering random items from the menu. 'Bet she won't even finish it, it's too much!' was in Kanata's thoughts. Kiana noticed that he was smiling and occasionally talking to himself, but she looked away with a blush knowing he smiled at her. "You're cute, Kiana." She hears those words, and her face turns red with both happiness and embarassment. Just after 4 minutes of chatting later, and their meal arrives. They both say "Thanks for the meal!" silently, and start digging in. Kanata is eating slowly while appreciating his meal, while Kiana.. is vigorously chomping down her meal, one by one. Kanata observes Kiana, and his mind says 'That... is one LARGE appetite.' Kanata pays it no mind, until Kiana finished several minutes faster than him, which takes him for a surprise, considering how Kanata only ordered 1 meal for himself, and Kiana ordering more than 5. And so, the day ends with them heading home. Both laughing on the inside out of pure joy and happiness. Though, the feeling of being followed only appeared shortly after, but went after some time. Kiana stares at Kanata, telling him, "Hey, Kanata.. Let's do this more often, okay?" Kanata is able to understand her, and just nods while closing his eyes for a short moment.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tailing The Two

**_A.N - This might be a bit of a disappointment, as I was quite tired while writing this. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!_**

It's the day right after Kiana and Kanata had a date together, and behind the scenes were Bronya and Mei just talking with each other. Though, it seems that they were talking about a specific pair.

Lately, Kiana's been acting strange and a lot more happier around Kanata. Even Kiana's been spending more time with Kanata, and less with Mei. The two, Mei in particular, felt a little suspicious about this. Turns out, the person following them that day was Mei, who had been suspicious of Kiana's actions recently. Bronya and Mei are eating some home cooked food by Mei, but the absence of Kiana gave a very weird feeling of loneliness. "Bronya-chan, I don't think I can confirm this, but do you think Kiana is dating the Captain..?" Bronya hesitated on chewing her food for a bit after hearing her question. "The Bronya is unable to answer the question about Kiana Idiotka." Not really accepting the answer by Bronya, Mei decides to take the initiative with another request. "Bronya, shall we observe Captain and Kiana?", then in response, "The Bronya is fine with Mei's request if The Bronya can follow her around." Mei gets satisfied with her answer and continues eating.

Time skip of 3 hours...

"See ya later, Mei-senpai! I'm heading out again!" Kiana announces her exit to Mei while running, and having planned for this, Mei casually waves her hand as a goodbye, and tells her to stay safe. After 7 minutes to confirm that Kiana has left, Mei decides to begin what she had planned with Bronya.

Heading to Bronya, who is currently playing games, Mei only interrupts with her voice."Bronya, I think Kiana's out now. Shall we begin?" Bronya's senses instantly tell her to finish the game a lot faster than usual, in which she does, and instantly dashes up to Mei. "The Bronya is willing to go now." Mei is happy to comply with her response, and proceed to head out. Peeking in and out of corners, the two notice that Kiana and Kanata are holding hands, which gives them a small message of "Yup, they're couples." in their minds.

An uneasy feeling comes over Kiana, her mind telling her to ask Kanata if it's just her who's feeling it. "Hey.. Kanata, don't you feel that there are two people watching us?" Kanata nods with a small "Yeah.", and in a way that shows sign of discomfort. Kiana looks behind her, trying to catch whoever was actually following them all this while, but to her shock, nobody was behind them. Though Kiana may actually be quite stupid, she knows they hid behind something. She just chooses to ignore it for the time being, and continue walking around, like they were just doing. "Kana-kun." a small mention of his name in a more nicknamed style by Kiana rings in his head intensely. On the verge of asking if she really said that, but he noticed that Kiana was staring behind him, where he was curious and tried to catch a peek. Thankfully enough, Kanata was actually really good at catching a good glimpse of things, even for a really short amount of time. At this time, Kiana already looked ahead of her, still very uncomfortable from the sensation of being stalked. As Kanata caught a glimpse of an odd looking object moving fast, he informs Kiana of it. Placing his head close to Kiana's ear, she feels his breath and blushes a small bit, then Kanata starts whispering.. "Kiana, I caught a glimpse of two people following us, and I thought I saw something that resembled Project Bunny. Do you think that Bronya and Mei are possibly following us?" Kiana got completely shocked from his statement and question, but couldn't exactly give an answer, but just an"I-I don't know.." was all that could come out of her mouth.

From Mei and Bronya's perspective, the next thing they saw after immediately hiding behind a wall was Kanata whispering something to Kiana, with her baffled expression, just muttering something along the lines of "I-I don't know..". From their view, Kanata and Kiana were standing in one place, a bit too long. At this time, Mei and Bronya didn't think much of it, as it didn't look too suspicious. A change in pace had occured in Kiana and Kanata's standstill, as they started moving. And so, Mei and Bronya continue following the two. All of a sudden, though, they head into an alley. "Mei, The Bronya has a bad feeling about this." the words that came out of Bronya's mouth were quite worrying enough already, but they pressed on. As they followed, Kiana and Kanata were already gone from their sight. Slowly looking back, the two find that Kiana and Kanata had appeared behind them. A hint of annoyance was visible on their expressions. Kiana didn't really know what to say, so she just asked Kanata what to say to them. He just asked her to leave it to him and it'll all be good. "Girls, um.. please don't repeat this again.." it was all he could really say. Accepting defeat, all Mei could do was say "Alright, Captain."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Sounds of Thunder

**A.N - Sorry for the long wait and possibly a short and disappointing chapter, I had exams and was too tired to think of ideas during this period of time. Anyway, I hope that you, the reader, will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing all this out.**

The two are in bed, sleeping peacefully and silently in the middle of the night. The sounds of rain dropping on the roof and windows echo throughout the room, giving off a feeling of odd satisfaction. Accompanied by the sounds of rain, however, is the sound of thunder. A loud and sudden boom of thunder awakens Kiana, who was drooling as she slept with a smile next to Kanata. Her eyes are slightly wide open, trying to adjust to her dark surroundings. A sudden rumble of thunder catches Kiana off guard, having her let out a small squeal of shock. Kiana's voice lets out a loud "KYAAA!", while trying to surpress it and hugs Kanata tightly. He woke up from Kiana's scream of fear, giving him a hint of concern, while a feeling of curiosity on whatever is squeezing him really tightly. He looks on his side, and sees Kiana holding him tight, as if she's holding on to him for her life. He can feel her intensely shivering, clinging onto his body with fear. Joined by this, she softly says "K-Kanata.. I'm scared.."

Unable to do anything, Kanata just lies there, feeling Kiana's body still hanging onto him. His instincts tell him to put his hand on her head and stroke it, in which he hesitates as to make that decision, but he does it. Kiana, with a tear rolling down on her face, looks up to find Kanata blushing as he stroked her head. They really wanted to say something, however, the two of them could not find the words for them to say anything, which wasn't able to make this any better. Thinking of something he could say, he decided to say something."Kiana.. you're.. scared..?" were the only words that were able to come out of Kanata. And as another thunder struck, she ended up shaking even more. She held onto him even tighter, "K-Kanata.. can we stay like this, just a bit longer..?" as she remained strong with her grip, she started to shed a few more drops of small tears. As Kanata awkwardly lied down next to her, he didn't want her to keep crying, as it really broke his heart. He decided to roll over to Kiana's side, hugging her as she holds a shocked stare towards him. A few seconds pass, and she lets herself rest into Kanata's chest. Even if she was already incapable of going back to sleep even though she was already gradually starting to drift away, she felt safe with the tight and warm embrace that Kanata held her in. Slowly giving in to her body's energy, she starts to fall asleep, as Kanata sees all this happen within seconds, no, minutes.

Kanata tries to get in a comfortable position to sleep, but Kiana proceeded to rest her head on Kanata's arm, rendering him unable to move his arm with any type of sensitivity. Slowly rolling his body to the other side, Kanata finds himself in a tougher situation, as Kiana proceeds to hug his arm. Kanata just gives up on finding a spot more comfortable than the previous spot he was on and gives in to Kiana already drooling on his arm with a very wide smile on her face. Right before he falls asleep, he sees a pair of eyes peeking out of the door on his left, just staring at them..


	12. Chapter 12 - Grocery Run!

A.N - I really apologise for not updating this story in a while. No, I did not forget. I have been busy with school, and it's been putting some pressure on me. Otherwise, please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up first thing in the morning beside him, is Kiana casually snoring and having her arms locked onto him. He gives her a few light pats on the head and starts getting off the bed, but not before she says "Mei-senpai.. gimmie more food.."

The thought snaps in his head, he actually wanted to cook something that Mei happened to teach him a while back, but never really got to do because he was too busy. Trying to get the memory of those pair of eyes staring at him earlier out of his head, he continues to the kitchen to check out the fridge. Looking inside, all he could see is a bunch of leftovers. Sighing, Kanata decides to take a short bath and change to a suitable set of clothes to head out. He rips out a page off his notebook and writes something, as he puts it beside Kiana's side of the bed. Grabbing his wallet, he heads out to shop for groceries, but not before smooching Kiana on the forehead with a smile.

As Kiana awakens, she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, and notices that Kanata is, all of a sudden, gone. Not really alarmed yet, she blinks a few times before realizing this may or may not be a serious situation. As she gets up on the bed, she starts to look to her left and right as fast as possible, and notices a piece of paper, which seemed to be from a notebook stuck to the bed cabinet beside her. Taking the piece of paper off the bed cabinet, she reads, "Kiana, if you wake up and I'm gone, please don't worry. There are leftovers in the fridge if you feel hungry. Don't eat too much, though!" soon after reading this, Kiana stomach starts to rumble. Heading for the fridge, she mumbles,"Idiot Kanata.. where did he go?" and all she saw were leftovers scattered around the fridge. Some didn't look that appetizing, so she just left it. Noticing that there was bread and jam on the counter, she decided that it'd be best to eat those instead of nothing.

On his trip to the grocery store, he encounters a white-haired woman who seemed like she was waiting for someone. He hesitantly stopped walking, just to see who that was. She had a face that was nearly similar to Kiana's, and her hair was slightly different. A few seconds passed, and he went on with his trip to the grocery store. But not before managing to bump into a tall woman with long, pink hair who had rabbit ears. Kanata lost his balance and fell on his back, which eventually made him pass out from the impact of hitting his head against the curb made of concrete. Before he passed out, he heard a somewhat mature voice of a woman saying, "Ow.. that hurt.."


End file.
